


Show Me

by captain_cUmCuM



Series: Mandy Writes Shit [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, M/M, Starker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_cUmCuM/pseuds/captain_cUmCuM
Summary: Part 1 of God Knows what.--Peter Parker has a secret, and, as per usual, he's bad at keeping it.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony stark/ Peter Parker
Series: Mandy Writes Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781719
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Show Me

Tony picked up a piece of notebook paper on the top of Peter's trashcan. "Kid, what's this?" Peter raised an eyebrow as Tony uncrumpled the piece of paper. "Probably web fluid tests. Failed if they're in the trash." He went back to cleaning his section of the lab, putting soldering irons and wrenches in their designated drawers.

The paper in question was _not_ for web fluid. In fact, the equations on the sheet weren't even chemistry. Tony was trying to figure out what it was. He thought, at first, it was a work sheet for homework but the math was well beyond highschool senior level. Above College Senior level. It was something you'd have to study for a long time to figure out how to do. And this 18-year-old kid was doing it on a piece of loose leaf paper. But what was it _for_?

He flipped it over to show sketches and drawings on the other side. They were for a new stealth suit _._ A plain drawing of a black and red spider-suit. Not in a pose, just standing arms out, legs together. He assumed to get a detailed version of the suit's details. Where there would usually be a spider emblem on the chest, used to collapse it and make it easier to get in and out of, there was a hole. Right smack dab in the middle of the chest.

And then it clicked.

The beyond college level math on the front, how irritable the kid had been, everything had fallen into place. Tony cleared his throat, turning to Peter with no idea of what he was going to say and the knowledge, actually the assumption but it wasn't the time for specifics, that the kid had an arc reactor.

Not as, like, Tony Stark memorabilia, in his _chest_ keeping him _alive_ like Tony had until the surgery.

"Peter," his voice wavered embarrassingly. Peter picked up his head at the call of his name, slowly zipping his backpack. "Yes, Mr Mr Stark?" Tony sighed, setting down the piece if paper. He didn't know if he was more angry he didn't tell him or sad he didn't trust him enough

tell him. Tony met Peter's eyes, face contorted in an attempt to keep the emotions bottled inside like he'd been trying and failing to do for the past 45 years.

"Show me." His eyes were pooling quickly, scenario after scenario of how he even _needed_ an arc reactor flooding his mind. "Show you what?" Peter tried playing dumb and clueless and it wasn't what Tony needed. He just needed to see. To see if Peter had palladium poisoning, to see if he had scars, to see if Peter was badly hurt. He need to know if Peter was going through the same pain, if Peter was okay, why he didn't just tell him. He sniffed, jaw clenching.

"You know what, Peter, _show me_." Peter gulped, eyebrows knotting.

"I don't know what you're talking about--"

" _Goddammit, Peter, show me the arc reactor!_ "

Peter flinched, watching as tears slip down Tony's cheeks.

" _Please_ ,"

Peter bit his lip, pulling his sweater off to show his chest. Littered with scars from being Spider-Man, and scars from the bomb. The other places it hit, the rocks it sent flying when it exploded. The biggest scar, however, was the arc reactor sitting prominent in the dead centre of his chest. Radiating purple light, unlike Tony's light blue.

Tony didn't scream or yell like Peter'd expected him to. His jaw shook as he held in a sob and he pulled Peter into a hug. After five solid minutes of hugging and crying, he mumbled; "Peter, why didn't you _tell me_?" Peter sobbed into his shoulder. "I--I thought you'd _yell_ , I th--thought you'd get mad,"

"Peter, I'm only _mad_ because you _hid it from me_." Tony pulled away, cupping Peter's face. "Kid, I could never get mad at you."


End file.
